Mémoire
by Kirane Yuki
Summary: Deux Gold Saint se retrouvent séparer à la suite d'un accident d'avion, vontils se retrouver ? YAOI


Auteur: Kirane

Genre: UA

Série: Saint Seiya Couple:

Disclaimer: Les persos appartiennent à leur amant respectif.

Note: Cadeau pour toi coupinou . Pour te remercier de tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

* * *

**Mémoire**

* * *

Okita avait 20 ans lorsqu'il perdit la mémoire lors du crash de son avion, il ne se rappelait que d'une chose «la Grèce». Il décida donc de faire des études d'histoire, et de devenir historien. Grâce à Hajime, un homme qui avait perdu toute sa famille lors du crash l'avait alors pris sous son aile et lui avait permit de faire ses études d'histoire. Okita avait aujourd'hui 25 ans et il venait de finir ses études.

- Okita? Tu es là?

Hajime venait de rentrer de son travail, et trouvant l'appartement plongé dans le noir alors qu'il n'était que 19 heures, il s'inquiéta. Okita aurait du être là, de plus depuis quelques jours, il semblait bizarre comme complètement ailleurs. Peut être qu'il commençait peu à peu à revenir. Okina n'était pas le vrai nom du jeune homme qu'il avait recueillit, mais personne n'avait pu lui donné de renseignement à son sujet. Alors il lui avait crée une identité, lui qui avait perdu son fils, sa seule famillle, dans le crash de cette avion. Lorsqu'il avait vu ce jeune homme l'air si perdu dans le couloir de cet hôpital, il ne lui restait plus rien, ni mémoire, ni personne. Seulement onze personnes sont sorties vivantes du crash de l'avion.  
Hajime trouva enfin Okita assis dans le noir sur son lit. Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses cotés. Okita regardait la gourmette qu'il avait au poignet. Cette gourmette il l'avait avant le crash, c'était son seul et unique souvenir de sa vie d'avant.

- Tu te souviens de quelque chose?

- Une voix, la voix de quelqu'un qui chante, je ne comprend pas les paroles je pense qu'elles sont en japonais.

- Si tu te souviens, note les je pourrais te les traduire.

- Merci…

Okita regarda pour la première fois de la soirée Hajime. Il avait besoin de se confier, ça faisait cinq ans qu'il gardait tous ses sentiments pour lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi des qu'il regardait cette gourmette une vague de tristesse l'envahissait. La seule chose dont il était sur c'est qu'il tenait énormément à cette gourmette.

- Okita… Vide ton sac tu en as besoin…

- Mais…

- Non tu ne vas pas me faire perdre mon temps, en plus je ne travaille pas demain alors tu as toute la nuit devant toi pour me parler.

Okita lui adressa un regard plein de reconnaissance. Et commença à parler, de sa passion incompréhensible pour la Grèce, son sentiment de désespoir à chaque fois qu'il regardait cette gourmette. Et surtout depuis quelque temps cette chanson qui n'arrêtait pas de lui trotter dans la tête.

* * *

Angelo après avoir apprit le crash de l'avion de ses amis s'était rendu sur la place pour les retrouver, mais il n'en retrouva qu'un d'entre eux. Et celui-ci semblait avoir perdu la mémoire, tout du moins au début. Sans que personne ne puisse l'expliquer, au cours de la première année qui suivit le crash toute sa mémoire lui était revenue. Et depuis celui-ci passait son temps a essayé de retrouver son ami.

- Il est encore en vie je le sens.

Milo était en train de faire sa valise.

- Où vas-tu cette fois?

- En France, je suis sur qu'il y est.

Angelo soupira, c'était la dix septième fois qu'il y retournait depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Pourtant Kanon, Shura et lui faisaient tout leur possible pour le retrouver et la France avait été le premier pays dans lequel ils avaient cherché vu que c'est dans ce pays que l'avion c'était crashé. Mais leurs recherchesn'avaient abouti à rien, ils n'avaient pas retrouvé Camus.

- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu?

Milo eut un faible sourire et regarda la gourmette qu'il portait au poignet.

- Parce que je l'aime…

- Mais enfin Milo rien ne nous dit qu'il est encore en vie! On s'inquiète tous pour toi, tu ne manges pratiquement plus, tu ne dors plus.

- On n'a pas retrouvé son corps!

- Il y a plus d'une vingtaine de corps qu'on a pas retrouvé Milo!

- Oui et tant qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouvé je n'abandonnerais pas, je ne l'abandonnerais, oui c'est peut être stupide d'espérer, mais sans cet espoir je préférais mourir… Sans lui je ne suis rien… Sans lui, vivre n'a aucun sens…

Milo s'effondra dans les bras d'Angelo et pleura de tout son soul. Il était à bout quatre ans cela faisait quatre ans qu'ille cherchait sans relâche et rien pas une seule piste, pas le moindre indice. Pourtant il ne voulait absolument pas perdre espoir sinon il en mourrait.

- Il me manque tellement, sa présence, son odeur, et surtout sa voix, lorsqu'il me chantait cette chanson… Il l'aimait énormément. La première fois qu'il l'avait chanté devant tout le monde, on avait tous fini en larme.

Angelo se détacha de son ami et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Oui, allez finit de préparer tes affaires et je vais préparer les miennes.

- Les tiennes?

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser y aller tout seul?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et sortit de la chambre. Il avait surtout peur de la réaction de Milo si celui-ci ne retrouvait celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Au début ils avaient tous espéré le retrouver mais les mois puis les années ont passé et toujours aucune nouvelle de leur ami. Et puis que ce passerait-il s'il le retrouvait? Dans quel état serait Camus? Angelo avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Hajime regardait les paroles qu'Okita avait écrites. Elles étaient triste extrêmement triste, mais quand il la chantait on ressentait de l'espoir, Okita espérait qu'un jour il puisse retrouver la mémoire et ceux qui l'aiment, lorsqu'il la chantait on ressentait toutes ses émotions à travers sa voix. Hajime continuait sans rien lui dire à rechercher ses origines, son passé, mais rien, pas le moindre indice. Après avoir recueillit Okita, ils étaient partis de son appartement parisien, pour le calme de la cote bretonne. Okita aimait les endroits frais. D'ailleurs cette nuit était particulièrement froide, on était en plein hiver et Okita sortait sans problème en débardeur. Celui-ci était assis en haut d'une falaise et semblait contempler la mer déchaînée. Il préféra le laisser seul pour le moment.

* * *

Milo et Angelo à peine arriver en France, prirent le train pour la cote bretonne. Angelo ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi le grec voulait venir ici dans ce coin perdu.

- Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu penses le trouver ici plutôt qu'ailleurs?

- Regarde cette mer déchaînée, ce froid presque glacial, c'est ça qu'il aime. S'il est en France c'est ici qu'il doit se trouver. Je le connais…

Milo regardait la mer, les vagues lui faisaient penser à son amour, pouvant d'être d'un calme légendaire et devenir déchaîné quand on le cherchait. Dieu qu'il l'aimait et il ferait tout pour le retrouver. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une voix, sa voix.

Namida yori mo, yashashi uta wo,  
Kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo.

* * *

Okita assis sur le bord de la falaise pensait à son passé disparut, et à cette chanson qui était surement son seul souvenir avec sa gourmette. Pourquoi cette chanson éveillait en lui des sentiments qui lui semblaient tellement étranger, il sentait de l'amour, profond, fort, incontrôlable, immense.Des larmes commencèrent à couler aux coins de ses yeux. Il commença à chanter pour évacuer sa douleur.

Namida yori mo, yashashi uta wo,  
Kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo.

* * *

Milo n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il l'avait enfin retrouvé, il était là devant lui et il chantait. Angelo, qui lui aussi avait vu leur ami assis sur le bord de la falaise, s'était éloigné car ce moment n'appartiendrait qu'à eux. Milo avança lentement vers Camus et commença lui aussi à chanter.

yukuri demo chikazukeru kana yume no kakera daisuki na hito omoi egaita ai no katachi wa zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete

Okita sentait qu'il y avait des personnes derrière mais ne fit pas attention, il avait trop de souffrance à évacuer. Mais une personne se rapprochait de lui, et bizarrement à l'approche de celle-ci il commença à se sentir apaiser. Et lorsqu'il entendit la personne chanter à son tour, ce fut comme un déclic.

Yuukuri demo chikazukeru kana Yume no kakera daisuki na hito Omoi egaita ai no katachi wa Zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete

* * *

- Milo…

Il s'était relevé et venait de se jeter dans les bras de son amour. Comment sa simple présence avait fait pour que tout lui revienne en mémoire, comment avait-il était possible qu'il oublie son existence, leur amour, leur vie… Milo le serrait de toutes ses forces dans ses bras pour être sûr qu'il ne lui échappe pas, pour s'assurer que Camus était vraiment là devant lui.

- Ho mon dieu, Milo…

Camus pleura longuement dans les bras de Milo avant de s'endormir épuisé. Angelo qui avait suivi de loin la scène se rapprocha d'eux lorsqu'il vit le grec porter le français inconscient dans ses bras. Hajime revint à ce moment là, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il se dirigea vers Milo et Angelo.

- Vous êtes Milo? dit-il au grec

- Heu oui, comment le savez vous?

Hajime sourit à nouveau et commença à s'éloigner.

- Venez à la maison je vous expliquerais tout.

Milo et Angelo échangèrent un regard et se décidèrent à suivre cet inconnu. Normalement ils étaient plutôt méfiant mais cet homme leur inspirait confiance.

* * *

Arrivé dans la maison d'Hajime, il les emmena dans le salon. Pendant le court trajet, il avait remarqué la façon dont Milo tenait Camus dans ses bras et la façon dont-il le regardait. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le français était évident.

- Je pense que je vous dois quelques explications, je m'appelle Hajime et j'ai pris votre ami sous mon aile après le crash qui m'a pris toute ma famille. Il a perdu la mémoire, il ne se rappelait rien, alors je l'ai appelé Okita. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire alors, posez moi des questions je tacherais d'y répondre.

- Comment savez que je m'appelle Milo si ce n'est pas lui qui vous l'a dit?

Hajime sourit et regarda Milo dans les yeux.

- Si c'est lui qui me l'a dit, pendant son sommeil il n'a cessé de vous appeler, mais lorsqu'il était éveillé il semblait ne pas se souvenir.

Milo baissa son regard sur son amour endormit dans ses bras, tout ce temps passé à le chercher avait enfin aboutit, mais qu'allait-il se passé maintenant? Il doutait que Camus qui l'homme qui l'avait recueillit aussi facilement.

- La gourmette qu'il a poignet c'est vous qui lui avait offert n'est ce pas?

Le grec leva les yeux vers Hajime.

- Oui c'est moi qui lui ait offert lors de nos fiançailles… Ce jour là nous avions pris l'avion pour aller visiter une maison qu'il avait remarquée, nous cherchions un endroit rien qu'à nous pour nous y installer définitivement. Avant nous voyagions beaucoup entre la Grèce et la France.

- Vous êtes grec?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Je comprends mieux maintenant sa passion pour la Grèce.

Devant le regard interrogateur des ses invités il s'expliqua.

- Quelques mois après l'accident, il a décidé de faire des études sur l'histoire de la Grèce, une vraie passion, il ne faisait que ça.

- C'est tout lui ça…

Milo se pencha sur le visage de Camus et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le français. Camus n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était dans les bras de Milo, tellement de sentiment l'envahir, joie, bonheur intense, passion, tous ces sentiments enfouis au fond de lui depuis l'accident venaient de resurgir, mais cela était peut être trop beau pour être vrai.

- Milo…

- Oui mon ange.

- Dit moi que je ne rêve pas que tu es vraiment là.

Préférant l'action plutôt que la parole, Milo embrassa passionnément son amant. Angelo décida d'interrompre momentanément les retrouvailles.

- Hum Hum, je suis très heureux pour vous mais vous pouvez faire ça en privé.

Camus prit une jolie teinte rosée et Milo sourit largement et lança un regard taquin à son ami.

- T'es jaloux?

- Absolument pas.

Hajime voyait pour la première fois de sa vie, les yeux de Camus vivant et remplit d'amour. Ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre c'était évident.  
Camus se tourna soudainement vers Hajime.

- Je pense que je te dois quelques explications, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé une grande partie de ma mémoire.

- Cela peut attendre tu sais, je pense que tu veux profiter des retrouvailles avec l'homme de ta vie.  
Camus rougit à nouveau.

- Heu… Oui, mais je préfère tout t'expliquer maintenant comme ça, ça sera fait.

- Comme tu as du t'en apercevoir, mon véritable nom est Camus, je suis d'origine française. Milo et Angelo sont mes amis d'enfance.

- Ouais enfin Milo c'est plutôt ton amant.

- Angeloooooooooo.

- Mwa, j'adore te faire sortir de tes gonds mais j'avoue que Milo ma bat à plate couture sur ce terrain.

- Pas que sur ce terrain d'ailleurs…

- Excuse les pour leur comportement ce sont encore des gamins.

Camus sourit devant la réaction très mature des deux «gamins» qui venaient de lui tirer la langue.

- Qu'est ce que je disais.

- Je suis heureux pour toi, tu as enfin l'air vivant.

Camus lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Tu avais d'une âme en peine ce matin encore, il a suffit que tu les retrouves et la vie est revenue dans tes yeux.

Camus sourit et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Milo.

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant?

Camus se tourna pour voir le visage du grec.

- Je suis désolé mais je pense que je vais reprendre le cours de la vie que j'avais il y a cinq ans… Mais je vais rester avec toi le temps de faire les divers papiers et de trouver une maison.

- J'ai une autre proposition à te faire ou plutôt à faire à Milo et toi.

Camus et Milo lui envoyèrent un regard des plus interrogatif.

- Je sais que cette maison te plait beaucoup Camus, et qu'il va être dur d'en trouver une semblable, alors ce que je vous propose c'est de vous laisser cette maison. Attend Camus, ne dit rien et laisse moi terminer, cette maison je l'avais acheté pour mon fils qui est malheureusement mort dans cet accident. Et je viens de recevoir une proposition de poste dans une mission humanitaire. J'allais la refuser car je ne voulais pas te laisser seul dans ta détresse, mais maintenant que tu as retrouvé ton amour. Je vais pouvoir te confier à lui et partir en mission tranquille.

- Mais on ne peut pas accepter, cette maison t'appartient!

Hajime se leva et fouilla dans le tiroir d'un des meubles du salon. Il en sortit une enveloppe qu'il tendit à Camus.

- Non elle est à toi, elle était au nom de mon fils mais après sa mort et t'avoir recueillit j'ai fait changer le nom sur l'acte de propriété. Comme tous mes biens après ma mort te reviendront Camus.

- Mais pourquoi? Tu dois avoir encore de la famille quelque partqui mérite bien plus que moi tout ça.

- Effectivement il me reste encore de la famille mais elle ne mérite pas que je les considère. Ma famille a rejeté mon fils à cause de son homosexualité et depuis j'ai totalement coupé les ponts avec elle. Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre comment on pouvait haïr quelqu'un juste en considérant son orientation sexuelle. Cela me désole de voir des gens agir de la sorte.

- Nous ne savons pas quoi dire.

- Accepter simplement. Camus tu me rappelles énormément mon fils. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il était entier ne se cachait pas derrière des mensonges. Il cachait peut être trop ses sentiments au fond de lui mais cela faisait parti de sa personnalité.

- Merci.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard Milo emménagea et Hajime partit pour sa mission humanitaire. Milo était le plus heureux des hommes, il allait bientôt se marier avec Camus et la boucle serait bouclée. Comme on dit souvent «on se rend compte à quel point on tient à une personne que lorsqu'on l'a perdue» il avait perdu son amour une fois et plus jamais il ne le laisserait partir. Ça lui avait fait trop mal, et plus jamais il ne voulait se sentir aussi perdu et abandonné. Il l'aimait trop.  
Hajime leur donnait le plus souvent possible de ses nouvelles et revenait de temps en temps pour se reposer. Pour Camus, Hajime était le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Sur le bord d'une falaise on pouvait voir la silhouette d'un jeune homme, elle fut rejointe par une autre silhouette qui se fondit dans le première pour n'en faire plus qu'une seule et unique.  
Une unique silhouette représentant une seule et unique âme composée de deux êtres faits pour être, vivre et mourir ensemble.

OWARI

J'espère que cette fic vous a plu , n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.


End file.
